The Way I Loved You
by newfriendsaregolden
Summary: Song-fic to TSwift's The Way I Loved You. Two-shot. He is complicated, none of her family ever liked him, but she does, she just needs time.


**A/N: **Okay for the readers of my Indonesian story Recovery, sorry. I need some refreshing and this idea is keeping me from writing the chapter four of that story. But no worries, I already have the whole outline writen out in my notebook, I already decide what's going to happen in chapter four and I will write it as soon as possible.

So this is my newest song-fic. I don't know why I keep making song-fics, it's just so fun. It's like I listen to a song and suddenly picures of Percy Jackson characters formed in my mind. Yeah, I listen to music a lot. And it's in 3rd person PoV, JS. It's a two-shot and I'll post the next tomorrow. Recovery will be out next week, I think.

**Disclaimer: **This one's based on Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You which I do not own. I also don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, I'm not Rick Rordan, because if I am, I'll stick to first person's POV when I'm writing The Lost Hero. (Still to this day, I can't force myself to read that book.)

**Enjoy!**

"He's just perfect." Katie said, sitting in under the biggest tree near the strawberry fields with Annabeth. Since the war, they've been closer, maybe because since the war, there are not many year rounder left and they just strike more conversations that before. They just connect to each other. Despite the fact that Katie is the dreamy yet motherly Demeter girl and Annabeth is the realistic daughter of Athena.

"Will?" The daughter of Athena questioned. Really, the last thing she wants to hear about is romance, remembering she just broke up with Percy. It's the usual, really. Just small fights, but this time, she doesn't know if this can go on.

The chocolate brown eyed girl nodded, "He's so nice. He's like flattering me in every way possible, it's just so sweet." She said dreamily, smiling slightly.

"Kat- Oh were you talking about something? 'Cause I can just do it later if I'm disturbing you." Will showed up. Yeah, he's the perfect boyfriend. He respects her space so much, he never push her if she doesn't want to tell him something. She loves that from him, and a lot of other things. He's just the sweetest boyfriend she could ever asked for.

"I'll talk to you after dinner?" She questioned.

"Of course. Later Katie, later Annabeth." He left.

"See?" She looked at the gray eyed girl beside her, a smile still on her face.

Annabeth just stared at her silently for a while, tilting her head to the side, "Do you have any feeling for him Katie?" The younger girl questioned. It's just the way her friend is looking at Will is not the same as the way she looked at Travis when they were dating.

"I do- I don't- I don't know." The dark haired girl shook her head, hugging her legs.

**-o0o-**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Katie questioned to her boyfriend, sitting between him and Kayla, another Apollo kid, around the campfire.

"No, I just want to tell you Your mom said you should take care of yourself." He replied, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "And you look beauiful tonight." He smiled.

"So usually I'm not beautiful then?" She grinned.

He let out a small laugh, "You're always beautiful, Katie." He told her and she blushed slightly. "Oh, and your mom said you should get home this weekend." He added.

"I think sometimes you're too close to my step-mom. You're closer to her than I am!" She laughed, and he laughed along. "Seriously, why can't she tell me herself? I'm sure if she can choose, she will choose you over me." She shook her head.

"Don't say that, you're the best step-daughter she could ever ask for." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said, but Annabeth's question kept ringing in her ear. She honestly never feel anything for the guy, it was never like the way it was like with Travis, with his little silly games and childish act, it feels as if she has another younger sibling, and she actually liked it. It makes her feel kind of alive. With Will, everything is perfect, in oder, and just too perfect for her liking, in her opinion.

**3 months later**

"We just don't fit anymore, you're so crazy, in a good way, Katie. You take risks and.. it's just not me." Will said, his hands in his pocket, biting his bottom lip because he was just plain nervous. He is used to girls that loves to be treated like a princess, with Katie it's different. She tries to take risks, she's wild, she loves to experiment on stuff she has never done before and he just can't do that.

She smiled, "It's okay, it's fine, really." She said before he can say anything else.

She didn't go back to her cabin that night, the Harpies doesn't even notice her. They're building new cabins and she is in one of the unfinished cabin, she doesn't even know who it is dedicated for. She sat on one of the corners, hugging her legs. Her heart's not breaking, she never felt anything, but she was confused. One person is conquering her thoughts right now, and she doesn't know why.

"Katie." A familiar voice called and she snapped out of her thoughts, towering over her is the infamous Travis Stoll. She will never forget that face, ever, no matter what happened. She looked up to him, he was raising a questioning eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you care?" She looked away coldly, but her heart was beating so fast in her ribcage it would break. Okat it won't, but it was beating seriously fast as he just stared down at her.

"You're here at 2 A.M. in the morning and I don't know. I saw you talking to Will earlier." He answered stupidly.

She rolled her eyes, "So you know why, now what? You want to flaunt your oh so perfect relationship with one of those Aphrodite girls?" She is standing up now, her voice is rising and she knows this will be one of those screaming fest she used to have with him when they were dating. He was complicated, wild, crazy, and frustrating, they fought a lot. But there are times when he was just so swet, kissing her in the rain when she was angry at him for dragging her in the middle of rain outside camp borders, she swore they were infinite.

"I was just trying to be nice! And for your information those Aphrodite girl are nothing more than just a fling! Do you know what a fling means? Bet you don't since you never had one, you had your perfect boyfriend 'cause he was so amazing, you couldn't ask for nothing better!" He snapped back, raising his voice.

"You don't have anything to do with it!" She screamed.

"What do you know? You're too busy being with your perfect boyfriend, oh I'm sorry, _ex_ boyfriend!"

"You don't know anything!"

"He cheated on you!"

"He does not!"

"I swear on the river of Styx he cheated on you." She waited for him to die or something but he didn't and she was speechless, "Speechless now are you?" He snickered.

"Shut up. I don't want your company." She shook her head, sliding down the wall back to a sitting position. She can hear him leave her alone and she can't hold the teardrops much longer, "Curse you Travis Stoll, you are a retarded son of Hermes. You are so full of nonsense, Gods!" She cursed, throwing rocks from the construction across the room.

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'__  
__And kissin' in the rain__  
__It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name__  
__I'm so in love that I acted insane__  
__And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
